The Elevator Scene from Rush
by Goshstorywriter
Summary: What Grace and Josh were thinking during the elevator scenes in episode 3, when they held hands.The dialogue closely follows the television script with the addition of their thoughts.


THE ELEVATOR SCENE

From episode 3 when Josh holds Grace's hand in the elevator.  
The dialogue that takes place in the elevator is all from the TV episode but the thoughts are imagined.

Part 1 - The Ascent ( that would be the going up )

Since Josh caught Grace and saved her life, she's found it a little odd working next to him every day. Something changed, so much so that she has NEVER told Connor what happened that day. He doesn't even know that she fell, she can't tell him how she felt, how she believed it to be the end, then in a millisecond saw Josh hanging and took a chance, reached out and they connected.

After the incident ( as she likes to call it ) she hadn't thanked Josh. She'd been a bit embarrassed that she needed to be rescued, but also embarrassed at how she'd felt, to hang in the air, encircled in his embrace. He had really embraced her, with unexpected urgency, desperation.

As they were being lowered she was still in shock, not very communicative, pale, and he had tenderly whispered soothing words, like a lover, his face, lips, so close to hers, their breaths mingling. "Gracie, Gracie, its alright, you're fine, you're with me now, I've got you"

The significance of the moment had barely registered at the time but it has since grown like a seed, she often tries to remember clearly what he said, desperate not to forget those words, the sound of his voice...

She's come to the conclusion that he likes her, too much for a work colleague and its caused her to look at him in a different manner. She notices less of his bullish, angry moments, and more of the quiet, thoughtful Josh. She's noticed him sneaking looks at her and a small smile that appears sometimes which softens his face....

Now standing in the lift next to him, she feels playful, she's glad that they are alone in a quiet place. She leans in front of him to push the buttons.

He does nothing.

She stands back and looks across at his hand, arm, up to his face. She admires the hint of muscles, strength under his uniform. She thinks he wears the uniform well, it looks better than that dumb old denim jacket that he's wearing holes through !

There's a hint of stubble on his jaw-line, she'd love to run her hand over it.

He looks at her.

She imagines what he would do if she tried to kiss him, she's not sure, she thinks it unlikely that he'd make the first move. Could she do it ?

She looks back at him again.

He looks at her, says "I don't believe this"

She thinks, not now, no.........so she smiles at him and enjoys his presence.

THE ELEVATOR SCENE - The Descent

They reach the elevator. As Grace pushes the button, Josh looks at her with tenderness. They get in, stand near the wall, she giggles and he smiles at her sweet giggle. He turns around and looks at her. He knows he's in love and he's not sure how it happened. It snuck up on him, he was perfectly happy alone....

He leans back against the wall, says; "this is just..... " and she interrupts him, says "yep". He wonders if they are talking about the same thing. Does she know how he feels ? So he starts to say; " I mean...." and she says " I know".

They stare at the elevator controls in amusement.

She thinks; this is like some parallel universe where time stands still.

He thinks; she's right next to me, we're alone.

Grace can feel him looking at her, she's quite sure that he is checking her out, she feels like he wants her to turn around and meet his gaze.

She thinks; this is intense. I've wanted this moment, I've thought about it.... but.....

She tries to defuse the tension by saying; "what ?"

He quietly shakes his head, a subtle movement, and whispers, almost inaudibly; "nothing"

But it's not nothing and they both know it. He can feel the heat of her body next to him, the rustle of her shirt sleeve against his. Her fingers are so close to his. Does he dare embrace her ? What would she do ? Its what he wants but its risky. She doesn't seem like a married woman to him. He has to keep reminding himself that she has a husband. He can't imagine her in a homely domestic scene.

She seems tense. Grace is desperately trying to pretend that he isn't right next to her, she doesn't dare turn around to face him, she doesn't trust herself, what she might do next...

Josh feels that he can't risk an embrace, a kiss, although this is what he would like.

He's running out of time now, the lift is slowly reaching it's destination.

He reaches out with his fingers, holds her hand, looks down at their hands. He's expecting rejection, he prepares a disclaimer - an accident, so sorry - but he isn't rejected. She returns the clasp with warmth, but the rest of her body is stone-still and she doesn't turn towards him.

Nonetheless a thrill runs through him. Grace also feels a thrill of excitement as her hand touches his bare skin.

The elevator reaches its destination. Josh can't look at her. He can't take it further, he's blown away at his own daring and the acceptance.

Its a whole new playing field.

He abruptly leaves the lift, but she stays a moment.

Josh roughly pushes open the door to outside with both hands. He can't wait to get out of there.

Grace has a moment alone in the lift, in pleasant shock. That was easy she thinks, and it was intoxicating ! So brief !

If he comes back.....well......no, I'd better leave now !


End file.
